donediddofandomcom-20200215-history
Performativ händelse/situation
Att säga ”en performativ händelse” eller ”en performativ situation” är tautologier, d.v.s omsägningar av samma sak, eller för att tala klarspråk: det är tårta på tårta att säga så. En performativ händelse skulle vara en handlingsbar händelse och en performativ situation en situation som är möjlig att utföra. Alltså, vilken händelse eller situation är inte möjlig att utföra? Performativ är ett ord som många scenkonstnärer gärna vill svänga sig med och konsthistorikern Dorothea von Hantelmann menar att vi ofta använder det felaktigt i meningen ”performanceaktig”. ”''Det finns inga ’performativa konstverk’, lika lite som det finns icke-performativa konstverk.” säger hon. ''The Saying of Doing: Om Performativitet Dorothea von Hantelmann : Det finns ett hårdnackat missförstånd inom bildkonsten som bygger på att performativitet är liktydigt med performance, alltså med att uppföra och iscensätta. Performativ betyder i denna felaktiga bemärkelse ungefär ”performanceaktig” och har hela den chicka dragningskraften hos ett nytt begrepp, som under de senaste tio åren dessutom uppmärksammats i den akademiska världen. Med begreppet performativ som etikett lanseras en ny konstkategori – ”det performativa konstverket”. Men den måste av nödvändighet förbli odefinierad eftersom den bygger på en förvrängning av vad performativitet betyder. : 1. : Det finns inga ”performativa konstverk”, lika lite som det finns icke-performativa konstverk. Uttrycket ”performativ ” introducerades inom språkteorin i mitten av 50-talet av fi losofen John Langshaw Austin för att hänvisa till talet i egenskap av handling – när det uttalade verkställs får det som sägs också en verkan utanför språket. Under vissa förutsättningar, konstaterade Austin, har användningen av tecken egenskapen av att producera deras betydelse. De klassiska exemplen på dessa ”performativer” återfinns inom juridiken: ”Härmed dömer jag Er!” eller ”Härmed förklarar jag Er man och hustru!”. Austin ville renodla en typ av yttranden som performativa, men blev snart varse att det inte går att göra en åtskillnad mellan konstativt och performativt tal, eftersom varje språkligt yttrande både innehåller konstativa (betecknande) och performativa (produktiva) aspekter. Sett i detta perspektiv är formuleringar som ”performativa tal” tautologiska. Samma sak gäller konsten; det är meningslöst att tala om performativa konstverk, eftersom det inte finns några icke-performativa konstverk. : Att fråga efter det performativa i konsten innebär heller inte att definiera en nyklass av konstverk. Snarare innebär det att skissera en nivå för betydelseproduktion, som återfinns i varje konstverk, men som inte alltid gestaltas medvetet och aktivt, nämligen konstverkets realitetsproducerande dimension. ”Varje bild, varje skapande av ett objekt, varje akt eller varje aldrig så oansenliga handling”, skriver filosofen Dieter Mersch, ”utmärks redan av ett performativt drag. Detta gäller konsten I samma mån som litteraturen, texten, teorin eller diskursen. … Såtillvida intar det performativas kategori en universalställning och därmed ändras sättet att teoretiskt gripa sig an såväl språket som estetiken och kulturen. Genom det angreppssättet avslöjas deras utföranden, deras etableringsmoment, hur de kommer till uttryck I yttranden, … placeringen av ett konstverk eller insceneringen av makt" (1). I denna mening rör det sig om en specifik metodisk inriktning som är förknippad med den performativa. Det är alltså fråga om en annan syn på vad som producerar betydelse I ett konstverk. Det handlar om att erkänna det produktiva, realitetsproducerande och -gestaltande i ett konstverk som betydelsefullt och att ta in det i diskursen. Därvid uppmärksammas vi på det kontingenta och svårgripbara området återverkningar och effekter som alstrar konsten situativt, det vill säga i förhållande till såväl en rumslig och diskursiv kontext som till en relationell, i förhållande till konstverkets betraktare. På motsvarande sätt kan en rad frågor ställas: Vilken typ av situation ger konstverket upphov till? Och hur placerar det betraktaren däri? Vilka värden, konventioner, ideologier och betydelser finns inskrivna i denna situation? Den performativa dimensionen markerar att konstverket är delaktigt i en realitetskonstitution, eller mer precist: det markerar att konsten är inbäddad i en realitet, som varje enskilt verk alltid är med om att alstra. : 2. : Begreppet performativitet har inget att göra med performancekonst. Själva modellen för performativitet har i sin kanoniska form definierats av filosofen Judith Butler . Med utgångspunkt i Austins teori håller hon fast vid talets produktiva karaktär, men ersätter den individuelle talaren, vilken hos Austin står i centrum som produktiv instans, med de samhälleliga konventionernas makt att både bemyndiga det talande subjektet och relativera det när det ger uttryck för individuella intentioner. Butler betecknar handlandet som ”performativt” om det etablerar en realitet, men då inte i kraft av en individs avsikt eller vilja, utan på grund av att det härleder sig från konventioner som det upprepar och aktualiserar. Varje yttrande, precis som varje individuell handling, vilken Butler ytterst också uppfattar som språklig, måste bäddas in i en konventionell kontext för att alls kunna uppfattas och förstås som individuellt yttrande. Det enda sättet för yttrandet att bli verksamt är att det faller tillbaka på vissa (språkliga) överenskommelser (2). Det är tidigare etablerade konventioner som gör att ett samtida yttrande kan bli verksamt och därmed ge upphov till utomspråkliga effekter. Denna upprepning bygger emellertid aldrig enbart på ett reproduktivt utan också på ett förändrande moment, eftersom det inte kan fi nnas någon identisk upprepning. För Butler är ett agerande med inriktning på förändring endast tänkbart i denna nexus mellan konvention och innovation, mellan upprepning och differens. I denna mening bygger modellen för performativitet och den för performancekonst till och med på motsatta världsbilder. Performancekonsten (åtminstone i sin egenmotiverade självförståelse) är bunden till såväl den individuella aktören som den autonoma akten och syftar till konventionsbrott. Performativitet däremot hänvisar i Butlers mening till en icke-autonom och icke-subjektivt motiverad förståelse av handlandet. I den ena modellen arbetar man med en utanförideologi (en konst som befinner sig utanför sina sociala marknads- och museisystem), medan den andra helt enkelt inte har något utrymme för ett sådant utanför. För Butler är ett handlande utanför konventionernas konstitutiva (och reglerande) struktur inte tänkbart. Idén om ett radikalt konventionsbrott kan inte förverkligas och är därför ointressant för henne. Singulära expressiva akter, som helt och hållet undandrar sig diskursens ordning, är i detta sammanhang inte bara irrelevanta, utan helt enkelt otänkbara. En verkan som ligger i själva brottet med konventionen, ger plats åt bruket av konventionen, vilket alltid har en transformatorisk potential (3). : Med hjälp av performativitetsmodellen går det att fastställa hur varje konstverk, i kraft av sin delaktighet i konventionen, ”handlar”, hur det till exempel på ett museum – önskat eller oönskat – medverkar till att konstituera en viss modell för utveckling, framsteg och historia i och med att det (re)producerar konventioner som finns inskrivna i denna institution. Det faktum att dessa konventioner inte är autonoma, utan i stället medproduceras av varje besökare och konstverk, visar tvärtom på ett handlingsutrymme som kan gestaltas konstnärligt. Genom performativitetsmodellen framhävs dessa principiella nivåer i konstens betydelseproduktion. Modellen betonar konventionerna bakom produktionen, presentationen och reception av konsten och dessutom konventionerna bakom konstens fortlevnad i dess kulturella och politiska konsekvenser. Därutöver visar den hur dessa konventioner medproduceras av varje enskilt konstverk – helt oberoende av dess aktuella uttryck – och hur möjligheterna till en förändring av dessa konventioner också kan avledas ur detta konstverk. Kort sagt: det är en teoretisk modell som får oss att förstå möjligheterna och gränserna för vårt handlande med och genom konsten – och därmed också formerna för dess (samhälleliga) inverkan. : Översättning från tyska: Tommy Andersson : Artikeln har tidigare publicerats i Paletten (04/08) samt under titeln ”Performativität” i utställningskatalogen Skulptur-Projekte Münster 07, red. Brigitte Franzen, Kasper König & Carina Plath, Köln 2007, s. 421 : (1) Mersch, Ereignis und Aura, Frankfurt am Main 2002, s. 289f. : (2) Butler lutar sig här mot Jacques Derridas teckenteori, enligt vilken varje användning av tecken med nödvändighet är determinerad av en allmän citatlikhet (för vilken Derrida använder begreppet iterabilitet) (jfr. Derrida, ”Signatur Ereignis Kontext”, i dens., Randgänge der Philosophie, red. Peter Engelmann, Wien 1999, s. 325–351). Alla tecken är utsatta för ett ständigt spel mellan upprepning och differens, som å ena sidan möjliggörderas betydelse, men å den andra också förhindrar att en betydelse någonsin kan betyda något i total mening. Möjligheten till en subjektivt kontrollerad, avsiktlig styrning ifrågasätts därmed med eftertryck. Om Derrida med hjälp av performativitetsmodellen ifrågasätter essentialistiska språk- och betydelsekonceptioner, utvidgas den av Butler till en kritik av subjekts- och samhällsteoretiska essentialismer. Varje handling, förklarar Butler i sin vidareutveckling av Derridas iterabilitetskoncept, är ”i sig en upprepning ..., ett citerande av en förutgående kedja av handlingar, som ingår i en aktuell handling och som ständigt berövar varje ’aktuell’ handling dess aktualitet”. (Butler, Körper von Gewicht, Frankfurt am Main 1997, s. 337, orig. titel Bodies that Matter: on the Discursive Limits of “Sex”, New York 1993). : (3) Den upprepningens och differensens dubbeleffekt, i vilken Derrida ser en strukturell språklig princip realiserad, markerar för Butler den princip, enligt vilken grundläggande samhälleliga parametrar sköter producerar och reproducerar genom den eller de enskildas handlingar och verksamheter : Av Weld , 2006-10-24 Se även Austin, John Langshaw Butler, Judith Performance Performativa uttalanden Performativitet Externa länkar Weld: Föredrag och och samtal med Dorothea von Hantelmann Category:Performance Category:Filosofi